A small sad fraction of my life
by chana motou
Summary: ever wonder what had happened to Yugi's parents or why he lives with his grandpa? so dose Chana. she stumbles apon a sad yugi one day and gets to her the sad part of his life. alot better than sum. Rated for Child abuse and murder


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
[Winter taking] 'Chana talking to Winter' /talking on the phone/ In Chana's head  
  
Chana walked back and forth in the hallway of the Motuo residence. [Chana...what are you doing?] Chana ignores her. On the third or fourth time Chana had passed Yugi's room she peered in to see Yugi just sting in his room by himself.  
  
What's wrong with him? [Why don't you ask?]  
  
Chana ignored her and walked down the main flight of stairs to the front of the game shop where Yugi's grandpa was.  
  
"Mr. Motuo?" she called out.  
  
"Hoho! Chana what's the matter? And you don't have to call me 'Mr. Motuo' anymore you know." Grandpa laughed.  
  
"Ahh.....well.....Yugi was upstairs in his room looking down at something, a picture I think, and I just want to know whats wrong." She said quickly.  
  
Grandpa's face saddened. "I think you should ask him yourself." He said.  
  
Chana turned around and walked towards the living room. [But....Yugi's room is upstairs] 'I'm not going there.' [????]  
  
She reached over and grabbed the phone, punched in a few numbers then put the phone to her ear.  
  
[Who are you calling?] 'Joey, maybe he'll now something' [I still say you should just ask......]  
  
/Hello? / /Hi Joey, it's me Chana/ /Hey wat up? / /Ahh.....well Yugi been really upset today. I just call to see if you know why. / /......../ /Joey? / /Yeah....well I would ask yugi myself. He gets moody like this sometimes. Maybe has something to do with his parents.... / /Parents? / /Isaidtomuch bye! –Click- /  
  
Damn Joey, damn world why must you torture me? [You're such a drama queen Chana] 'Shaddup!'  
  
Chana walked upstairs to Yugi's room. She stood outside the door for a moment before knocking on the door.  
  
"Yugi?" She called out.  
  
"Yeah?" Came a muffled Yugi.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Chana did walk in a sat down on the bed next to Yugi. She tries to look over to see what yugi was staring at this whole time but he shoves it under his pillow.  
  
"Whats the matter Chana?" he asks.  
  
"I should be asking you that question." She tells him.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Well I might as well tell you know." Yugi sighs. "It all stared about 6 years ago when my father and mother....................  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!Flashback~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!  
Yugi's POV  
  
It all stared 6 years ago, when I was ten. I was your average normal boy. I had lived with my mother and father. I guess you could say we were some big happy family, eh? NO.  
  
We were until my father got this crazy idea: that my mother had been cheating on him. Why you may ask? I dunno. Soon to get her back He begun to cheat ON her. I had found out months before, after approaching my father to tell him, he had nearly beaten me to death. Ever night he'd come in and whisper into my ear "don't tell unless your dead." He had scared me. After those months me and my mother had grown closer than he had never before. I was lucky to have a nice mom.  
  
Soon my mother found me with more cuts and bruises than I could cover. When she asked me how it had happened, I wasn't ready to tell her that my father was nearly killing me could I? So I told her it was kids at school.  
  
After that she had told the principal about my "bully" problem. They had asked my lots of times but I couldn't tell then.  
  
As the months passed by and I kept me and my father's secret a secret, my mother so began to catch on. Every night before bed she asked, "Is Daddy hurting you Yugi?" and I'd answer "No daddy's not."  
  
Soon my own life was in stake after my father got his new girlfriend pregnant, he when after her and ended up killing her. I had seen the murder so now I had another secret to hide.  
  
But I couldn't hide it any longer. I told my mother and she was horrified. I begged her not to tell my dad I had told her. She had kept my promise.  
  
We all lived on as a happy family, though me and my mother did nothing with my father, we were a family.  
  
On day my father came home from the bar all drunk and began to slap and beat my mother.  
  
Every night, whether my father was drunk or not he would beat my mother. One time my mother scrams had been to loud I couldn't take it and I ran out of my room down to our living room where my father was hurting my mother.  
  
I threw myself into the fight and my father began to beat me like my mother.  
  
The next night my mother stayed with me until my father dragged her out of my room and down stairs I heard my mother's pain curling scream when I ran down the stairs to find my Mama on the floor with 4 knife stabs in her back.  
  
My father simply just snickered and raised the gun to his ear and shot himself.  
  
After that I wonder the streets for days, cold hungry and orphaned until my mother's father, my Grandpa, came to my rescue. He took custody of me from then till know.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!END!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!  
  
"She Chana? Today makes it 6 years since my mother was killed." [That's so sad! *sob*] 'Shaddup Winter! Your making me cry!'  
  
Chana had wished she hadn't even asked Yugi about this.  
  
She jumped up and gave Yugi a hug.  
  
Poor Yugi!  
  
"That's a lot like mine and Zack's story." She told him.  
  
"Want me to leave you alone now?" Chana asked.  
  
"It's ok I like the company. I have one more thing to show you." He pulled out the picture from under his pillow and showed it to Chana. It was small little Yugi, a woman with a yellow apron on with brown hair and a tall man with blonde and brown hair standing next to both of them.  
  
They look so happy. I wish they could be like that again.  
  
Well that my story! Please remember to review it! I think maybe I'll write something' like a sequel to this. ^_^ 


End file.
